rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Loden Rhee - Kim Seokjin (Jin; BTS) *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Choi Si-won (Super Junior) *River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) *Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) *Zaffre Nickelson - Kim Jong-in (Kai; EXO) *Wyn Pak(Wyn means white xD) - Park Ji Sun (NCT Dream) *Reolin Li - Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) (I got permission to use him.) *Lazuli Lantana Jeon Jungkook (BTS) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Chen Le (NCT) 00:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Neopolitan #Emmelie de Forest (Russet Lauritsen) #Lena Meyer-Landrut (Valentina Willow) #Jung Eunji (Ebony Liang) shared with velvet <3 #Lee Ji Eun (Scarlett Jang) #Sidse Babett Knudsen (Iris Mikkelsen) #Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Nevada Nielsen) #Alison Brie (Sienna Andreassen) #Jamie-Lee Kriewitz (Kasch Vogel) #Nastya Kusakina (Linnéa Engström) #Francesca Michielin (Vienna Bianchi) #Margot Robbie (Willow D'Ambrosio) #Shay Mitchell (Candice Bellerose) #Alexandra Daddario (Bianca Adair) #India Eisley (Albion Chevalier) #Rooney Mara (Nerissa Schneider) #Georgie Henley (Francesca Blanc) #Cara Delevingne (Ivy Callaghan) #Kathryn Prescott (Coral Kirkland) #Lucky Blue Smith (Grey Breckenridge) #Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Rowan Williams) #Lindsay Hansen (Ciara Ainsworth) #Sophie Turner (Tourmaline Kinevart) #Choi Sooyoung (Shade Abraxos) #Kim Hyuna (Laurel Thomas) #Anna Kendrick (Tawny Andersen) Yang Xiao Long unless i like you, the answer is no. and if you don't respect that... you'll be on the receiving end of Ember Celica. #Nicole Munoz (Lillian Ayers) #Kate Mara (Reese Schneider) #Daisy Ridley (Cerise Lichtenburg) #Yumi Lambert (Tesla Watson) #Barbara Palvin (Maisie Argenta) #Teresa Oman (Melanie Baylon) #Emma Roberts (Azure Holland) #Meredith Foster (Marble Zeppelin) #Karlie Kloss (Beige Larsen - shared with nora) #Taissa Farmiga (Witt de Adel) #Pyper America Smith (Riptide Breckenridge) #Sky Ferreira (Glacier Christina) #Amanda Seyfried (Zinc Graham) #Crystal Reed (Thyme Winderfly) #Odeya Rush (Nutmeg Gallina) #Candice Swanepoel (Raisin Argenta) #Gisele Bündchen (Tulip Dala) #Magdalena Frackowiak (Quetzal Klein) #Simon Van Meervenne (reserved) #John Boyega (reserved) #Adam Driver (Metal Taylor) #Oscar Isaac (reserved) #Ash Stymest (reserved) #Xavier Serrano (reserved) #Doutzen Kroes (Tectonic Delaney) Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- #Bradley Cooper — Timberwolf Steele #Jennifer Lawrence — Lavandula Steele #Stephen James Hendry — Coby Moonstone #Emilia Clarke — Magenta Vermillion #Kate Upton — Alice Blue Arendt #Domhnall Gleeson — Nickel Morley #Selena Gomez — Melania Brimstone #Jack Huston — Heliotrope Sutton #Cora Keegan — Ursula Orso #Diego Boneta — Royal Chambers #Adam Lambert — Rufous Walker #Alden Ehrenreich — Tyrian Bailey #Charles Michael Davis — Diesel Deegan #Anika Calhoun — Glitter Greenwood #Gigi Hadid — Lilac Corseli #Alexandra Shipp — Peach Skinner* (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Paul Rudd — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Lais Ribeiro — Teale Kirby* (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Ezra Miller — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Ariana Grande — TBD (Reserved on 18:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Mac Miller — TBD (Reserved on 18:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Sam Claflin — Ecru Snow (Reserved on 19:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Elden Henson — TBD (Reserved on 19:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Astrid Bergès-Frisbey — Veridiana "Diana" Hargreave* (Reserved on 19:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Chloë Grace Moretz — Evening Snow (Reserved on 22:12, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) N O R A Sharing will depend from user to user ^3^ ---- #Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana (Reserved on 03:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Kim Jinhai (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kiera Knightley — Yasmin Montblanc (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Lotus Borealis (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Zoe Kurzenkova — Raine Irys (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Alissa Skovbye — Líadan Ó Ciardha(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Park Shin Hye — Lauren Jin(Reserved on 15:00, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) ---- #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kirsten Maldonado (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Amber Heard (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Yang) #Haley Ramm (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Zachary Quinto (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Chris Pine (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #James McAvoy (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Katarzyna Konderak (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jessica Jung (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jung Jinyoung (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Roman) #Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee (Reserved on 00:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Sasha Pivovarova (Reserved on 00:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Behati Prinsloo (Reserved on 00:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Gal Gadot (Reserved on 00:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Hailee Steinfeld (Reserved on 00:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Kassi Smith (Reserved on 00:40, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Annasophia Robb (Reserved on 00:42, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Elizabeth Olsen (Reserved on 00:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) Ren #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo #'Ray Liang'- Jackson Wang #'Shadow Marx' - Cody Christian #'Saber Ryu'- Ok Taecyeon #'Rasperry Regalia' - Ailee #'Greyson Seok' - Kang Chanhee #'Blu Foundling' - Mark Lee #'Sinna Malachite' - Kim Jiwon aka Bobby #'Zill Brand' - Tyler James Williams #'Quin Harlens' - Kim Donghyuck aka Haechan #'Woody Blaze' - Lee Jooheon #Lee Taeyong (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~) #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kang Changhee(reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Choi Seungcheol (reserved 20:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Howon (reserved 05:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hongbin (reserved 06:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - Regalia Unisonance *Mia Mitchell - Lisanna Nightshade *Taylor Swift - Navy Morrison Cinder #Harry Shum Jr. (Valentine Faulkner) #Katie McGrath (Lilith Boisseau) #Natalie Dormer (Alena Blackburn) #Matthew Daddario (Niko Armstrong) #Scarlett Leithold (Narcissa Wallace) #Vanessa Anela Moe (Bronwen Köhler) #Taissa Farmiga (Pandora Dahl) (shared w/ yang) #Kendall Jenner (Saffron Brandt) #Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) #Sebastian Stan (Robin Thatcher) #Milou Sluis (Yvonne Thompson) #Taron Egerton (Maxwell Emerson) #Willa Holland (Teagan Reynolds) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) (shared w/ yang) #Zoella Sugg (Lavender Clark) #Holland Roden (Linnaea Pryde) #Emma Engle (Sierra Whitesides) Pyrrha Nikos No Sharing... Unless you feel like risking your life to ask... But you might catch me in a good mood to agree to it. ---- #Madeline Carroll - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Gabriella Wilde - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Danielle Campbell - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Britt Robertson - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Claire Holt - Rosalie White #Hunter Parrish - Eagle Cliffe #Shelley Hennig - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Adelaide Kane - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Liana Liberato - Lillian White #Lily Collins - Hazel Yarrow #Elle Fanning - Dove Brambleheart #Odette Yustman/Annable - Nightingale Hunt #Alex Pettyfer - (Reserved: 20:37, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Anna Popplewell - (Reserved: 20:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Teresa Palmer - (Reserved: 20:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Georgie Henley - (Reserved: 20:43, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Lucas Till - (Reserved: 20:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Lindsey Stirling - (Reserved: 20:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- #Anthony Mackie - Phoenix Brand #Hunter Hayes - Festus De Palma #Hill Harper - Sabellius Drago #Asa Butterfield - Reed Ashworth #Jacob Artist - Marinus Hansen #Ryan Guzman - Maurice Couture #Ansel Elgort - Nemo Hawkins #Jack Harries - Basil Burke #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Liam Hemsworth - Mars Irvin #Mason Cook - Elder Duante #Jake T. Austin Reserved: 16:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Scotty McCreery Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Easton Corbin Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Theo James Reserved: 16:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC) #Josh Hutcherson Reserved: 00:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) #Micheal B. Jordan Reserved: 00:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) #Jake Gyllenhaal Reserved: 00:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) #Alex O'Loughlin Reserved: 00:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Penny! I will only share if I like you. Is this favoritism? Yes it is! *ding!* ---- In use *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) - Prism Silvester ---- Reserved #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Halsey (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #Kim Ki-bun (Key) SHINee (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #All of B.A.P Daehyun w/ [[User:JustChase|Roman] ] (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Heo Ga-yoon 4Minute (Reserved 00:09, 14 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) #Lim Chang-kyun (I.M) X (Reserved 2:33, 15 October, 2016) #Cha Hak-yeon (N) VIXX (Reserved 2:35, 15 October, 2016) #Lee Jae-hwan (Ken) VIXX (Reserved 2:36, 15 October, 2016) #Song Ji-eun Secret (Reserved 2:37, 15 October, 2016) #Amandla Stenberg (Reserved 5:01, 15 October, 2016) #Son Seung-wan (Wendy) Velvet (Reserved 16:16, 17 October, 2016) Velvet Scarlatina hi i'm gonna be blunt: i will only share if i like the model less than i like you haven *Kwon Yu-Ri (Yuri; SNSD) — Miela Oleastro *Park Sun-Young (Solar; MAMAMOO) — Lumi Jokinen reserved Category:Key Lists